Such diverting apparatuses are used e.g. to separate out defective beverage bottles or other empty or already filled foodstuff containers or packaging. The transport devices are conveyor belts, link chain conveyors or the like, wherein two or more such conveyors run next to each other in parallel at least in sections, and the diverting apparatus is to shift the defective bottles or containers from a first conveyor onto one of the neighbouring conveyors.
It is known from WO 00/68120 (EP 1 175 361 B1) to control the intensity with which the objects are diverted such that the objects receive a diverting impulse of different strength transverse to their transport direction and thereby arrive on one of several second transport apparatuses running next to each other in parallel.
It is likewise known from DE 10 2009 003 847 A1 to control the intensity with which objects are diverted such that the objects receive a diverting impulse of different strength transverse to their transport direction and thereby arrive on a second of several transport apparatuses running next to each other. The transport devices in each case run parallel to each other. The strength of the impulse is defined according to the weight or the centre of gravity of the objects and transmitted to the objects by means of a linear drive.
From DE-C2-36 23 327 an apparatus is known for separating out defective packaging units, wherein the angle at which a pusher pushes the packaging units off the conveyor belt is controlled automatically. The angle is set depending on the transport speed of the conveyor belt and the vector perpendicular thereto of the necessary pushing speed.
It is known from EP 0 019 117 A1 that objects are deflected from a first onto a second transport path running in parallel by means of a plurality of diverting segments. The individual diverting segments form a continuous deflecting surface. After leaving the diverting device, the objects move to the second transport path because of their inertia. For high transport speeds the deflecting surface need not necessarily be continuous. In this case, it is sufficient if only some of the diverting segments form a ramp. The transported objects then move further onto the neighbouring transport paths without guidance because of the inertia.
In particular if the objects to be diverted are relatively light, it can happen in the diverting apparatuses known from the state of the art that the objects tip over during the diversion.
The object of the present disclosure is therefore to improve the diverting process further and to further reduce the danger of the objects to be diverted tipping over.